Hero
by Hino-Of-The-Dawn
Summary: He was always the villain, in the eyes of his creator and the world, but he always thought he could be a hero


Idea - Tunaniverse on dA

. . . .

His breath was ragged as the blood poured from the wound on his head, dribbling down his face and staining his glasses as it seeped into the cracks yet he paid it no mind, just wiping away the blood from his nose. His chest heaved for breath as his body remained hunched over, partly leaning on his long katana blade, trying to support himself with shaky legs as he stared at his opponent, left with barely any wounds to speak of.

"Who are you?" Cry shouted, readjusting his mask to sit on the side of his face and not obscure his vision. Deep distorted laughter filled his ears and made him wince as it increased into a large screech.

"_Hi-i-i there and we-elco-oo-ome to Cry plays: Murder_" The voice rang out, words becoming twisted by loops in the audio track. Cry drew back a step. Those were his words. His voice.

"What are you?!" He shouted and the strange thing with his voice laughed.

"_A virus_" It answered flatly. "_A virus that is a little mad right now_" The creature growled out, hand going to rest on the wound on its left shoulder. The virus clutched it for a moment, trying to lessen the pain before realizing it would do nothing. It sighed and wiped away the blood on its pants before clutching its fist. Cry's eyes widened and his heart raced as he watched the thing before him. Blue electricity began to course through the form, crawling across the mask that covered its whole face and sinking into the small cracks near the eyes, making the faint outlines of interlocking pieces, like computer code that Cry always remembered seeing in games and on television when something came apart. The small black hair that dangled from Virus' mask began to glow too, blue electricity lighting it up and sparking from it.

"What..." Cry trailed off as he watched the electricity continue to spread, seeing it quickly envelop Virus' form and flaring, like a blazing fire. It coursed down the sword the thing held and blazed madly, ready to envelop Cry in it. Without warning, Virus charged, sword held straight out as a loud battle cry tore through the air. Cry yelped as the sound rung in his ears but brought his sword up, deflecting the attack coming in. It knocked him back and Virus swung again, grazing Cry's face slightly.

"_Stop dodging!"_ Virus shouted as he swung more, irritation bubbling as Cry deflected each attack. Blood flowed more freely from the gamer and his moves slowly began to become clumsy, making Virus grin yet Cry refused to give in.

"Stop trying to kill me then!" Cry shouted in retaliation, adrenaline making his trademark cockyness come back out on full display. Virus sighed in annoyance and attacked more. Each flick of his sword nicked at Cry's body, sending droplets of blood into the air. More than a few rained onto Virus' mask, staining the white into a deep crimson. Finally, a thought struck Virus' mind, making him grin behind his mask. He stopped on the spot and just stood there, sword at his side. He leaned forward slightly, panting and feigning tiredness.

"Tired, eh? About time" Cry snapped, digging his katana into the floor and using it to support his form. Vision began to swim and his breaths felt more laboured and difficult to draw in yet seeing Virus in the state he was made something well inside him.

His movements were quick, unpolished yet held weight and some shred of skill inside them as the katana flew through the air. Each attack hit Virus with accuracy, ripping the hoodie and bringing blood into the air, raining it down like his had moments before. Cry's glasses became more and more stained with red as he moved more, both the blood being from him and from Virus.

"Not so tough now, are we?" Cry chuckled, swinging the blade across Virus' mask, creating a large slice in it.

"_Look who's talking"_ Virus shot back, quickly raising his blade and driving it through Cry. The gamer screamed but it was cut off Virus grinned. His body sparked again and the sword blazed with blue flames again, burning Cry's body.

"_Don't hate me"_ Virus said, his cockyness and atitude gone, replaced with genuine concern and slight guilt. "_I'm doing you a favour" _Cry stared at Virus, feeling his life almost vanish, but not before he heard one last sentence.

"_I'm a hero"_

Cry sat bolt upright in his bed, panting heavily. He looked around his room, vision slightly blurred from lack of glasses but he sighed in relief.

"A dream..." He said. Rubbing at his eyes, he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and shuffled slowly into the bedroom. Flicking on the light, he yawned and stood in front of the mirror, sliding the glasses on. Lifting his gaze to peer at his reflection, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped him.

His glasses were stained red, with the fluid filling the cracks in the lenses. His torso had a large scar running along it which tingled as Cry ran his fingers along it. His face was speckled with blood and hanging on the back of the bathroom door was a note whos message was reflected to him.

"'I am a hero'...?" He asked, taking the note and looking at it before letting it drop to the floor as he raced to his computer, scrambling through his stream page, youtube and tags. He remembered. He remembered.

His face had gotten out. He had been seen yet, as he searched, not a single thing popped up except some slightly more accurate fanart. Cry stared in shock for a moment before chuckling. It was low but it rose up, echoing in his house.

"You are a hero!" He shouted. "YOU ARE!"

Virus had saved him.

He'd done what needed to be done.

He was his Hero


End file.
